Wooing Isobel
by Malana
Summary: When Mark decides he wants a shot at a real relationship with a certain blonde intern, he turns to Addison for help.


Title: Wooing Isobel

Author: Malana

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Izzie/Mark, Addison/someone (background)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.

Summary: When Mark decides he wants a shot at a real relationship with a certain blonde intern, he turns to Addison for help.

Author's Note: This isn't going to be a long fic, most likely less then five parts. The main focus will be on Mizzie (Mazzie, Markzzie, whatever the hell you want to call them). There will also be a few mentions of Addison with someone else. Not sure yet who that someone else will be. Possibilities include Alex, Burke, or maybe even a character from another show (Right now I'm thinking James Wilson from "House, MD"

----------

"What do you know about Isobel Stevens?"

Addison looked up from the file she was reading, staring at Mark over the rims of her glasses.

"No."

Mark raised an eyebrow, "No? I'm pretty sure that's a nonsensical answer to the question I just asked."

Addison closed the file, and pulled off her glasses, sighing. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean, no. You are not allowed to sleep with an intern."

"But everyone else is doing it," Mark said, affecting a petulant tone.

In spite of herself, Addison couldn't help but grin. But she quickly got serious again.

"I mean it, Mark."

Mark sighed, "Why do you automatically assume I want to sleep with her just because I was asking about her?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "Maybe because I've know you for almost fifteen years."

Mark ran a hand over his beard. He knew that there was no way he was going to be able to fool Addison. She knew him too well. Honestly was really his only option here.

"Would it really be such a bad thing if I did want to sleep with her?"

Addison nodded, "I think it would be, actually." With that, she put her glasses back on and began to study her patient's file once again.

Mark studied her for a long moment as she leaned forward slightly over the file, one arm resting on the counter, the other absently toying with her hair as she became lost in thought.

He couldn't help but think about how gorgeous she was. Especially in the glasses, when she had the studious doctor look on her face. There was part of him-a large part of him- that wanted her right there. He wanted to take her face in his hands and just plant a long, hard kiss on her.

But that particular ship had sailed. He knew that. He still wasn't happy about it. But he had accepted it. What choice did he have? Normally he'd never give up chasing after a woman until he got her. But while he knew that he might succeed in getting her in his bed from time to time, he'd never really have her. And if he kept pushing, he might lose her friendship. He couldn't miss that.

Besides, Addison seemed happy lately. It was almost a year since the divorce was finalized, and in the last few months she had finally started to return to the Addison he once knew. The happier Addison that he had worried he would never see again. He was fairly suspicious that there was another man in her life. Last year, that probably would have infuriated him. But now he was just glad that she had found someone to make her happy. Though he did still want to figure out who the guy was.

When Addison looked up from the file again, she actually seemed surprised to see him.

"You're still here," she said evenly.

Mark smirked, "You should know by now that I'm not very easily dismissed. And I'm not easily dissuaded either. Especially not when there's a woman involved."

Addison looked at him appraisingly for a moment. Then she picked up her file and started away from the Nurses' Station, motioning for Mark to follow her. She stuck her head into the on-call room to make sure it was empty, then went inside.

Mark followed her, closing the door after him, wondering what Addison was up to.

"I think if we're going to be talking about this, we might want to do it without an audience," Addison said, answering Mark's unasked question.

"So, we are going to talk about this?" Mark asked happily.

"Are you serious about this?"

Mark shrugged. "Yeah."

"I don't just mean do you really want to sleep with her. I know you want to sleep with her. But do you really want a relationship with her?"

"Add," Mark began, sitting down on a bed, "If I wanted to sleep with her, I wouldn't be asking for your advice. I'd just seduce her. I don't need help in that department."

Addison shook her head in disbelief as she learned back against the closed door.

"I can't believe it. Mark Sloan has actually fallen for someone. I guess it had to happen sometime."

Mark sighed and rolled his eyes, "Can we please skip the part were you make fun of me for this, and jump straight to you helping me with this?"

Addison pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "I suppose so."

"Good."

"For now anyway," she added with a wicked grin.

But her face soon grew serious. "Mark, you have to be careful with her, you know that right? I mean you can't just do what you always do with women. It's been a year since Denny died, but she's still in a lot of pain. As far as I know she hasn't seen anyone since then."

"I don't plan on hurting her," Mark said.

"I know that, Mark," Addison said gently, "But you've hurt a lot of women that you never meant to hurt."

Mark knew that Addison was included in that group of women, but he also knew that she wouldn't want to talk about that. He stood up and walked over to where she stood, looking her right in the eye.

"Addison, I like this girl. I think we could have something real. Izzie has been working with me a lot over this past year. I like her. I like how she challenges me. I like how she cares about every one of her patients. I like how she smiles, how she laughs, how she thinks, how she speaks. But I know that she still thinks of me as the arrogant jackass who treats his interns like crap. What do I do?"

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Well, first of all, I would suggest you stop being an arrogant jack-ass who treats his interns like crap."

"Addison, I'm serious!"

"So am I," Addison insisted. "I know that's not all there is to you, Mark. I've known you for almost 15 years. I've seen the worst in you, but I've also seen the best. You're smart; you're funny. You can be sweet and kind. You're a great guy. You need to show her that. Rich, charming plastic surgeon isn't going to work for you this time. It won't work on this girl. You need to woo her."

"I need to woo her?" Mark repeated.

"Don't be fake. Don't just play the romantic hero. But find that sweet, loving man that I know is inside of you. Let her see the real you."

Mark smiled, nodding slowly, letting Addison's advice sink in.

"I need to woo her."


End file.
